dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ithnevarian
The Ithnevarians are a curious race. As far back as anyone can remember, they have existed amongst the population, going about their lives as any other human might. No one has been able to pinpoint any particular settlements that are purely Ithnevarian, though a few small villages here and there can be found. It is speculated about where they came from, but no one seems to have an answer for it - not even the Ithnevarians. They are able to hold a wide variety of positions in most societies, except positions of nobility, as those are passed down through family lines. It is a rare instance, but not unheard of, where a monarch will bestow an honored title on a worthy Ithnevarian. General Appearance The Ithnevarians range in height from 5'10" to 6'5" on average, though there are some variations. All Ithnevarians have some shade of blond hair, and a minimal range of eye color (though unusual shades such as violet have cropped up). Most often their eyes are varying shades of blue and green that when observed closely appear to reflect the ‘seas’ (swirling, with bits of white ‘froth’ depending on the mood). Their skin tones and complexions also widely range from very pale to very dark skinned but their body types tend toward the leaner physique. Even those who are slovenly only have a little extra padding here and there. All Ithnevarians' ears come to a distinctive point making them readily identifiable, unless they keep them covered. Life Span Ithnevarians are one of the races with longer lifespans, averaging about 350 years. In Ithnevarian culture, a child reaches adolescence at the age of 20, and adulthood by the age of 50. Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages * Ability Score Increase: Dexterity increases by 2. * Age: Average is 350 years & are considered to have reached adolescence by 20 and adulthood by the age of 50. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race. * Size: They range in height from 5’10” to 6’5” on average. * Darkvision: Low light is rarely a problem for those of this race. They are able to see in dim lighting conditions as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. * Keen Senses: Characters start with the proficiency in the Perception skill. * Ithnevarian Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against psychic attacks (including being charmed) and poison. * Languages: All players start with common, Ithnevarian and their native tongue (the language of the region they were born in). * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race start with a weapon proficiency of ranged weapons . * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race start with an armor proficiency of Light Armor. * Bonus: Players may choose to increase either Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma by 1. If a class in magic is chosen, the player may also, as a bonus, gain 1 free yeardleigh cantrip. Opinions of Other Races Humans On the whole, they are narrow-minded and quick to judge anyone who is not like them. There are some exceptions, but they are few and far between. They look at us with both awe and jealousy, out of some miss-placed reverence, thinking we have some special regard with the Guardians. It's best not to correct them. Half-Breeds The poor souls, out bloodlines being watered down by the Humans. They are to be pitied, and while the Humans would shun then, we should look out, and care for our unfortunate kin. It wasn't their fault their parents decided to go slumming. Pirotaians A sorely misunderstood race. Most people think they are capable of no more than murder or thievery, and relegate them to nothing more than entertainers. When treated that way, is it any wonder they prove people right, because they're not given any other opportunities? They are no more, or less, than anyone else. In fact, there are more Pirotaians with honor, than without. Xadrians There never were a more peaceful and serene people than the Xadrians. Is it any wonder they are often called upon to settle disputes. Though small, and rather quiet, they shouldn't be underestimated. They have ways to keep people in line. Melthorians A noble and powerful people. They would make a staunch ally, or a fearsome enemy. Believe you me, I plan on making nice with any I come across. It's true, they can have short tempers, but most often they are a good people. Roetha A crafty bunch. While it wouldn't be wise to write them all off, it's best to handle them with caution. Orta Category:races